Resisting the Truth
by bachiari
Summary: After four years together, Yuuri decides he wants to start dating girls. Wolfram agrees, but after weeks of not dating Wolfram, Yuuri realizes he loves the blonde. But is it too late for Yuuri to say 'I love you? Yuuram. AU School Setting


**Title**: Resisting the Truth  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Kyou Kara Maou. Though now I have something akin to Yozak's hair color. x]  
**Summary**: After four years together, Yuuri decides he wants to start dating girls. Wolfram agrees, but after weeks of not dating Wolfram, Yuuri realizes he loves the blonde. But is it too late for Yuuri to confess once again? Yuuram. AU School Setting  
**Important Notes**: I've never been one for fanfiction terms so I apologize if AU does not mean what I think it means. (I'm hoping it means that this fic is **NOT** set in the KKM world but yet uses the same characters) This fic had been in the planning for quite a while but it was planned for a different couple. When I read the fic 3 AM by hearmelaugh I realized that I could do this fic for KKM – you should go read it; it's a really good story. However, I kept the same writing style I use for my other fics (If you're into Japanese bands, you're welcome to go check out my livejournal and read some of them) so you might not recognize the writing style – It is very different from the ones I use for SoCF and Five times Yuuri Says I love you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

The first college girl Yuuri wanted to date looked like his boyfriend. He didn't know why the blonde girl attracted his attention and he definitely didn't know why he actually went up there to talk to her. What he did know was that if Wolfram ever found out about the event, he would be dead meat. Still, he went up to where the girl was ordering a drink and fries and asked if she wanted to eat together.

The girl gave him an once-over before giving him a toothy smile and a hearty, "Okay!"

He learned that the girl's name was Elizabeth and that she was a transfer student from Sweden. He also learned her cell phone number.

The last thing he learned was that she was single.

And Yuuri didn't know how he would be able to face Wolfram the next time he saw him.

* * *

The second college girl Yuuri thought he liked was his teacher. She was already twenty-six, but she looked young and had a fleshy breast. Yuuri decided he liked her. And as he stared at her and watched her teach, he realized that he didn't have to stay with Wolfram any longer if he didn't want to. Their engagement was only supposed to have lasted throughout high school anyway. The only reason they had gotten together was the fact that there were no girls in their all-boy's school so they both needed someone to love. After all, that was probably the only reason Wolfram accepted his proposal. Someone as beautiful as Wolfram deserved a beautiful girl – and Shinou knew that Wolfram could get any girl he wanted. So with his mind set, he went to go talk to his boyfriend.

* * *

"Wolfram," Yuuri murmured almost desperately as he watched the blonde pace back and forth in their shared apartment. They had gotten one right after they both graduated high school because they both got accepted into the same college. Back then, Yuuri had thought that the small apartment would be big enough for them – it wasn't as if the couple took up much room with their scrawny bodies and lack of will for hosting parties (they still went to lots of them but both blanched at the idea of cleaning up afterward) – but watching Wolfram pace back and forth made Yuuri think that they should have gotten a bigger one.

"After our relationship of four years and after all _I_ went through for you," the blonde was ranting and if Yuuri squinted hard enough, he thought he could see flames coming out of the blonde's right hand – though he knew that couldn't be right because well, who ever heard of a man conjuring up fire? The blonde continued regardless of Yuuri's meandering attention and a scowl took the place of his displeased frown, "And you really want to break up don't you? You're a wimp, do you _know_ that?"

And as the blonde paused to take a breath of air, Yuuri cut in with hasty words, "I'm not a wimp and you _know_ why I want to! It's not like I suddenly want to stop being near you, but I really think that we should start seeing girls."

The blonde listened politely to his words, but after Yuuri fell silent, the blonde merely raised an eyebrow at the double black. When the silence stretched long enough for Yuuri to feel very obtuse, Wolfram decided to continue his rant. "Because you're appalled at homosexuality. Because it's oh so wrong to date a person of your own gender because I don't know...maybe because you're so pious and devout and have devoted your whole life to God, it'll be morally wrong to date _me_. I know, I know, I've _heard_ it all before," and the last line was so bitter that it felt like a knife to Yuuri's heart.

Yuuri ignored the feeling though and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the blonde like he had done a million of times before because this time he would _not_ step down. Wolfram deserved better than him and hell, Yuuri really didn't want Wolfram and him to have to face the discrimination the couple would be sure to receive in college. So gulping nervously to calm down his nerves and to stall time for him to think up of a response, Yuuri opened his mouth to argue against the blonde.

But before a word could be sounded out, the blonde threw his arms up in the air with a distressed expression woven into his face. "I give up," and surprisingly, the blonde's voice didn't break even though Yuuri could see how tense the other man was by how stiff Wolfram's spine was, "Maybe we should start dating other people."

And Yuuri was sure that he looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing, but Wolfram didn't call him out on it; the blonde merely throwing him a disgusted glance and heading deeper into their bedroom. _Wolfram_'s bedroom.

"But," called Yuuri after him, ignoring the feeling that he had done something so deeply and terribly wrong, "we can still share apartments right? I mean, it'll be so hard to find another place to stay now that college had started. And the rent would be completely outrageous..." And although he was babbling and must have been annoying Wolfram to death, Wolfram merely sighed, turned, and curtly nodded at him.

"Thanks!" And Wolfram slammed the door in response.

* * *

The first college girl he dated after Wolfram was Elizabeth. He ignored the feeling that the two were eerily similar and went with his gut when he decided to ask her to the apartment. She agreed with the toothy smile Yuuri thought he fell in love with and soon, Yuuri was driving her to the apartment, eager to get to know her inside _and_ out.

So when he saw Wolfram's shoes piled neatly at the front of their doorstep, his heart sunk and he ignored the gut feeling in his stomach to tell him to stop doing what he was doing and invite Elizabeth to a love hotel instead.

He rung the doorbell a couple of times before Wolfram opened the door for him, a displeased frown etched into his face. And when Wolfram caught sight of Elizabeth, his displeased frown grew into disgusted shock.

"Uh," sounded out Yuuri when the tensions get too much for him and Wolfram turned his sharp eyes onto him. "Wolfram, you know how we said that we would –"

"I know," cut in Wolfram. "But I'm using the apartment right now." And Yuuri almost missed the way that Wolfram smugly smirked at him except that it was too wide for him to miss and stayed there far too long for his liking.

"You are?" and Yuuri was shocked at how squeaky his voice sounded as he stared in disbelief at Wolfram. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be shocked – he knew that this was going to happen when he asked to break up – that some other girl would be the one to snuggle into –

His thoughts were cut off though when a familiar black-haired man appeared behind Wolfram; the man placing his arm around Wolfram's shoulder and shooting an exuberant grin at him, "Yo, Shibuya! It's been so long."

Yuuri resisted the urge to bare his teeth at the man and to growl out his words, "Murata. Why are _you_ here?"

Yuuri watched as Murata made a show of thinking about a response and watched with wider eyes as Murata leaned over and kissed Wolfram right on the lips, "Well, when I heard that Wolfram was single again, I rushed right over here to comfort his poor, aching heart," there was another pause as Murata placed another kiss on Wolfram's neck, "_and_ his poor, lonely body."

Yuuri was about to fling himself at the double black and to beat it into the man's head that he was to _stay_ away from Wolfram when Elizabeth gagged and pulled on his arm. "Let's leave these homos," she whispered at him and before he could disagree, she shot the couple at the door a scathing look of disgust that made all of his willpower go away. And with that, he let Elizabeth drag him away.

He dumped Elizabeth when he dropped her off at her house, not even regretting the fact that he would be sporting a hand-shaped bruise for a week.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to go out with a guy," Yuuri stated the first time Wolfram and him were alone. Murata hadn't left the blonde's side since he had first announced his relationship with Wolfram and Wolfram hadn't wanted to make time for Yuuri so the result was that Yuuri had been alone in the apartment for the past few nights. And since the weird feeling in his chest wouldn't go away, Yuuri didn't have the heart to go meet other girls.

So when Wolfram had actually sat down at the dinner table and popped a bite-sized chicken slice into his mouth, Yuuri had blurted out the first thing that had entered his mind.

Which was the wrong thing to say if Wolfram's look of pure disgust had anything to do about it.

"You said you wanted to date other _girls_. I said I wanted to date other _people_."

Yuuri cringed at the harsh tone the blonde was using and tried to ignore the fact that his heart felt like it was being beat up, "But –" he started, but trailed off when he heard the front door opening.

When Murata's voice filled the apartment, Wolfram let a smile replace his frown and stood. But instead of leaving immediately to go to where Murata was – like Yuuri thought he was going to, Wolfram looked back down at him.

"I'm gay, Yuuri. You should have noticed that a long time ago. After all, it was _you_ who made me gay."

And with that last statement, Wolfram turned briskly and left him sitting there with his mouth agape.

And Yuuri resisted the urge to cry as he heard Wolfram call out Murata's name with what he suspected was love in his voice.

* * *

He wondered why he didn't notice earlier. They had been together for years and yet he never knew what the emotion he felt in his heart was. He knew it was something for Wolfram because his brain had labeled the feeling as Wolfram's but he thought it was merely affection. After all, it was somehow programmed into his brain since birth that he was _not_ to love another man.

So the label of the feeling never turned into love although the feeling itself was already the emotion. And Yuuri had never even noticed. Even when the threat of Wolfram being stolen away by his worst enemy became imminent.

Although Yuuri knew that it wasn't the fact that Murata was the one that was stealing Wolfram away from him – it was the fact that Wolfram _was_ being stolen away that was hurting him.

But he knew it would be wrong to go running back to Wolfram now. That even though he knew that Wolfram would turn him down in favor of having Murata as his boyfriend, that even though he _knew_ that Wolfram deserved someone much, much better than him, he also knew that he _had_ to tell Wolfram he loved him before it was too late.

That not telling him would break him. Would tear him apart and make him unable to love anyone ever again. Though he suspected that he would never be able to love anyone other than Wolfram.

So, the night after Wolfram had left for Murata's, Yuuri grabbed the mug of his that the couple had loved so much, and drove at a break-neck speed to where he was sure Murata's apartment was.

* * *

"You came here…to return a cup…that I could _buy_ at the _dollar_ store."

Each word was punctuated with disbelief and each pause Wolfram had in his words made Yuuri feel stupider and stupider. Still, he didn't turn around to leave and Wolfram raised an eyebrow at _that_.

"Not only that, you came here to return a cup _you_ bought. Do you see anything wrong with the picture here?"

Yuuri squirmed a bit under Wolfram's scrutinizing gaze but he was able to resist the urge to run away. He had run away too much in the past few weeks and he refused to do it again.

"I know," he murmured under his breath, his heart racing more than the time it had when he first proposed to the blonde. Which was weird and irrational and stupid but Yuuri didn't have time to dwell on the feeling because Wolfram was once again speaking.

"You _know_," and the phrase was once again laced with disbelief.

"But I wanted to see you again," and he gulped nervously for air as he watched the man he loved actually gape at him in surprise. "And I know that you're probably sick of me and that you probably don't ever want to see me after this and you most definitely don't want to hear what I have to say next…but I'm sorry and I need to be selfish just one more time."

And he paused to let Wolfram cut in if he really wanted to but when the silence dragged on, Yuuri took another gulp and continued.

"I love you. I know I don't have the right to say that anymore because of how _stupid_ I've been and I know I don't deserve you but…"

"I don't want to give you up to Murata. No, erm, I mean I don't want to give you up to _anyone_. I know that's selfish and I know I have no right to say that to you, but I wanted you to know…" and he tried to continue without crying in front of Wolfram, but the reality of what he was saying was hitting home in his heart – that the fact that he really _did_ love Wolfram and the fact that he was going to lose all this finally sunk in.

And as it did, tears streamed down his face, though Yuuri didn't sob. He had to finish this strong at least and he hoped the dim lighting from Murata's lamp wouldn't reveal the wetness on his cheeks, "You're perfect. That's why I think I left you in the first place. You deserve someone better than me, but yet, something in me just won't –"

"Shut up."

He stopped mid-sentence and somehow the surprise of what Wolfram had said made him stop crying. "B-b-but," he started to stammer out and the tears blur his vision; he could barely make out Wolfram's golden hair and sharp green eyes.

_Figures that the last time I see Wolfram, I wouldn't really be seeing him. I'm such a _wimp_._

But before he could do anything, a hand was gripping his wrist and suddenly warm lips were upon his.

Wolfram was kissing him.

**Again**.

After so long.

Yuuri couldn't help but to sigh into the kiss, hope clinging to one side of his heart and disbelief clinging to the other.

But when Wolfram's tongue slipped into his mouth and when Wolfram's body was pressed against his, he let caution go to the winds and succumbed to Wolfram's dominating tongue.

* * *

"It was a trick?"

Wolfram was snuggling into him for the first time in so long and that in itself was able to make him grin happily like an idiot. But when Yuuri learned that Wolfram wasn't really dating Murata, he became even happier.

Wolfram's voice was soft like a kitten's when it next spoke, "Of course, you wimp. How can I date anyone other than you?"

And the words fill Yuuri with more happiness than anything else could and with joy in his heart, the man leaned down and kissed Wolfram with as much strength as he possessed. Wolfram yelped into the kiss and when he did, Yuuri grinned and pulled away.

"By the way," he murmured, his tone teasing and light, "the mug I brought for you can't be bought at a dollar store. You know that, right?"

And Wolfram flushed, "I know. Shut up, you wimp."

Yuuri laughed at that, "I love you, too."

And Wolfram flushed even more before putting his hands around Yuuri and kissing him with all his strength. And when he pulled away with cheeks tinged with pink, he murmured "Wimp, I love you too."

And Yuuri couldn't stop smiling.

Well, until Wolfram kissed him again. Because then he had _other_ things to do with his mouth.

* * *

A/N: very, very sappy. hehe. I love it though. Even though I typed it all up on my sis's laptop in the scorching heat in my uncle's home. Haha, might explain how some of it is rushed... I hope you enjoy it (If you did please **review or fav**! :D you don't know how happy it makes me to see that review email hehehe)

and SoCF is coming along so nicely :D I already wrote the outline and know the whole story's ending. However, I think it sounds a bit stupid and my sister won't give me any input. Would anyone want to help me read over it? xD. Thank you!


End file.
